


A letter from Gondor

by LadyAshlaLordBogen



Series: Estel Elrondiel [21]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Engagement, F/F, Letters, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAshlaLordBogen/pseuds/LadyAshlaLordBogen





	A letter from Gondor

To the High King of the Noldor on Arda, in the Elvish Haven of the Hidden Valley

From Mitherial Ecthelioniel in the city of Minas Tirith in Gondor of the Realms of Man.

 

Your Majesty,

This is both a personal and an official letter.  Combat Group Purple has officially been stood down until the new year.  Colonel Ana Araniel is on her way to inform a family of a combat death, and then will return to the Valley.  She has been promoted as recognition for her accomplishments in the field.

On a more personal note, your daughter and I have continued our relationship for the last four and a half years.  I don’t truly know who I am without her anymore, and I can’t imagine living my life without her.  With your permission, I would like to marry your daughter.  I cannot offer her status or wealth, but she already has my love and support, and has stolen my heart.  Sir, I will abide by your decision, no matter what it is, but your daughter has already made clear to my father that she intends to marry me, with or without his agreement.

Respectfully,

Mitherial

 

Lady Mitherial, daughter of Ecthelion, of the House of Hurin.

Heir to the Stewardship of the Kingdom of Gondor.

Lieutenant Colonel of Combat Group Purple, Third Battalion, Squad Alpha Weapons Specialist.


End file.
